Not So Evil
by MeinAngelx3
Summary: Kimiko finds an unexpectedly great way out of bad situation when she chooses to care for Jack when Raimundo nearly kills him.
"Why did the damn Wu have to reveal itself at eleven at night on a Friday? There are so many parties I could be at right now!" Raimundo shouted angrily, throwing his arms into the air.

"Not to mention it's rainin' somethin' fierce!" Clay added, holding his hat on his head. Kimiko seethed

"Guys, can you stop complaining about the rain so we just find this thing and get out of here? It's freezing, and I don't want to be out here longer than I have too!"

"Kimiko, my god, shut the fuck up. We know it's a little cold, get over it. Why don't you go hide in one of those damn caves over in the cliff, huh? That way I wouldn't have to listen to you!" Raimundo yelled back at her, gesturing to the massive cliff side that overlooked the open field they'd been walking through.

"But Raimundo, Kimiko is but a female! Her small frame is not good for retaining heat!" Omi chimed in, running to the front where Raimundo stood. Kimiko had nothing to say. She gave up on fighting with Omi about being a woman years ago, he never listened.

"Aw, come on partner! Leave Kimiko alone, she ain't done nothin' wrong." Clay said, walking a little faster to catch up with Raimundo and Omi, leaving Kimiko behind.

She remained silent, crossing her arms to stay warm. In his own stupid way, Omi was right, even being the dragon of fire, she DID get cold easily. Maybe a crop top and high waisted shorts weren't the best wardrobe choice today. At least she had kept her hair simple. She had in two short braids, with wet pieces beginning to stick to her face.

"Hey, ain't that it?" Clay said, pointing pretty far off into the distance. And, there is was, sticking out of the ground, glowing feintly.

Just as they began running towards it, the familiar hum of propellers could be heard from above, rapidly getting closer and closer.

"Hey, Xiaolin losers!" Jack jeered, flying towards the four dragons. He flew a little too close, and bumped sides with Kimiko as he zipped to the Shen Gong Wu. She stumbled little, but promptly regained footing.

"Fucking Spicer, he's so lonely he wanted to touch the first chick he's seen in days!" Raimundo remarked, smirking to himself.

Over the years, Jack had begun to learn to save the gloating until AFTER he had actually gotten what he wanted. "Jack-Bots, attack!" He comanded over his shoulder, waving an arm towards them, as if to dramatically signal the surprisingly well constructed robots.

Fighting them had never gotten easier or harder for the dragons. As they improved, so did Jack's knowledge in robotics. It kept a relatively happy equilibrium between the opposing forces, each offering a suitable challenge to the other.

Robot parts flew in all directions. Some sparking, some on fire, and others just torn into as many pieces as possible. Jack was mere yards from the Wu, when Raimundo smirked and pulled something out of his pocket.

"RUBY OF RAMSES!" He called, pointing the Shen Gong Wu towards Jack, effectively lifting him into the air. Jack screamed as he was lifted twenty feet into the air. Raimundo laughed at the obviously panicking Jack.

"DUDE PUT ME DOWN, WHAT THE HELL!?" He screamed back down at him.

"Yeah, okay, I'll put you down." Raimundo threw Jack as hard as he could straight at the cliff face. He hit the rocky wall, making an audible noise as his back made contact. Raimundo laughed hysterically.

"RAIMUNDO, WHAT THE HELL?" Kimiko screamed at him, looking back and forth between him and Jack. He ignored her and walked towards the Wu as he laughed, the others reluctantly following behind him.

"Raimundo, you asshole!" She yelled as she instead ran towards Jack. He layed on the ground beneath where he had hit. She threw herself on the ground on all fours where he was laying. He stirred a little. 'Oh thank god, he's alive', she thought to herself.

"Jack? Can you hear me?" She said in almost a whisper, putting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't respond. "Jack, Jack!?" she repeated a bit louder, gently shaking him.

She sighed. She did what she could to grab him and sit him up against the wall of the cliff, if just to get him off the ground. "Hey! Jack!?" she continued, hoping to at least hear him grunt or something.

The rain picked up fast. She took off her bag and tried to use it to keep Jack as dry as she could. 'Aw man..'

"Kimiko, why are you trying to help him?" Raimundo approached her, Wu in hand. "You realize he's the enemy, right?" She scowled.

"Maybe because he's a human being? Who has helped us more than we have EVER helped him?!" She was worried, angry, and on the verge of tears. "Why the fuck would you do that to him?!"

"Come on, let him rot, Kim, we're leaving." He said in an extremely annoyed tone.

"I'm not leaving until I know he's okay. I'm taking responsibly for your incredibly irrational decision to throw a man into A WALL. So go without me, I'll get home without YOU." She turned around to try to get Jack's attention again.

Raimundo playfully kicked her in the back. She caught herself with her hands,. "You're an idiot, Kim." He said, walking back to where Clay, Omi, and Dojo stood, who all clearly tried to stay out of heard them talk in the distance and fly off. "Thanks for the support, guys." She said to herself.

The rain began to fall even harder, leaving Kimiko absolutely soaked. Jack was out by this point, and he probably wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. She looked around frantically, when she noticed a cave nearby. She quickly grabbed Jack under the arms, and dragged him to the cave opening, trying to be gentle, but also efficient.

The cave was pretty dry. Deep enough that they could completely get out of the rain, but small enough that she could see the entire thing while standing in the middle. It was ever so slightly "L" shaped, going about fifteen feet deep, with an indent along the right wall.

She took Jack as far into it as possible, laying him in the little alcove to the right. Kimiko was freezing by this point. She really wished she'd brought a jacket like Clay had told her too. 'He must be cold, too..' she thought to herself, looking around for anything she could use to keep a fire going. The only dry things she could find were a couple of small sticks, a few leaves, and rocks. She made a tiny fire pit as close to Jack's face as she deemed safe. He seemed even paler than usual. She lit it. Being the dragon of fire came in handy, sometimes.

She looked at the back of Jack's head. He hadn't bled at all. Must have just been a solid hit. "I'm so sorry Jack.. You are NOT going to feel too great the next few days." She said quietly, kneeling next to him, knowing he couldn't hear her."Hey...where'd your goggle things go...? I know you had them on..." She got up and looked outside. There they were. Out in the rain. "Great..." She sighed. "You owe me, Spicer."

She ran out as fast as she could to get what she assumed was a possible prized possession of his off the ground. She peered at them as she jogged back, noticing they were cracked. "Sorry Jack, I'll make Raimundo pay for them, I promise." She whispered to herself.

As she got back to the cave, she started to get a little dizzy. 'Man, I can't already be getting this tired...' She held onto the wall with one hand as she walked back to Jack, and sat against the wall across the little nook they were in.

Kimiko just stared at him for a while. 'Why would Raimundo do something like this' she thought. He never used to be THIS tried to stop thinking about him, to focus on what was important. Jack seemed like he'd be okay. He was moving and making barely audible sounds, just as if he were asleep.

Kimiko rested the back of her head against the wall. She was so tired all the sudden. 'I'll just take a quick nap... he might need me in the morning.' She closed her eyes, and within moments, was fast asleep.


End file.
